Futa Ahsoka on Anakin
by user9280
Summary: Ahsoka reveals her hard package, uncovers her Togrutan abilities and overpowers Anakin.
1. Chapter 1

Clone Wars were happening all over the galaxy over one year now. Jedi were now getting affected by the war that took lives of so many of them.

It was a slow and sunny day on the planet of Felucia, where small skirmish took place few days ago. Anakin Skywalker and his young padawan Ahsoka were now resting, as they would redeploy in neighboring planet system in a few days. Only Ahsoka was a bit frowned, but so far, she kept to herself.

"Hey 'Soka, what's your problem? This beautiful planet with all these flowers and smells you love, and yet you look so gloomy! Let's train fighting for a bit, shall we?"

And with that, they drew their lightsabers from holders and started a lightsaber fight. It wasn't clear who would emerge victorious, but padawan soon found herself defending, as she was un-focused. Anakin held back for a while, but when the fight was taking too long, he decided to end it. He first backed off, then he forced dust to disperse into the air in front of him and finally attacked. To his surprise Ahsoka was able to repel the attack and put lightsaber to his neck, winning the duel.

"Great job Slips, you really nailed it there! You still look unhappy though." Anakin was aware that something happened to Padme after she met with Ahsoka for the first time, and that Ahsoka grew much stronger in force, even more than himself.

"Master? There is something I needed to tell you."

"Go on..."

"But we need to talk in private."

Master and his apprentice entered soundproof room, and the sound of the doors closing behind them told them that nobody could hear them anymore. Ahsoka seemed really uncertain whether to reveal her secret to Anakin or not. Finally she spoke:

"I… I need a release."

"What do you mean?" Skywalker looked puzzled.

"This."

Ahsoka lifted her hands up from her crotch area, and big bulge, that was stretching the fabric immensely was now visible.

She was now very flustered, as to how would her master react to this anomaly.

Anakin got up from his seat and came closer. He then lifted the fabric, which released her 13 inch orange cock from prison. It was quite a look, its girth was about 6 inches, and balls that hung below it were also bigger than average. Anakin was sure he was straight, but something about the big, orange and hairless cock made him horny as well. When his own bulge pressed against the fabric, Tano saw how much pathetically smaller it was compared to her.

"Are you gonna help me master?"

He was indecisive, but the dominant side of Ahsoka already decided for him. She grabbed him by shoulders and pushed him to his knees. Only now Anakin noticed that she gained a lot of muscle recently, as she revealed her perfectly toned sixpack and was stronger than him. His mouth remained shut, still resisting her will. She grabbed him by hair and pushed his head on the cock. Ahsoka wasn't human to be stopped by that, she was Togruta, and she had quite a few tricks up her sleeve. All Togrutans had pheromones in their precum that would develop based on whatever species they would spend the most time with.

Her cock had strong piercing smell that subdued his mind and made him more curious. Anakin slowly gave in to this feeling, weakening his resistance. His mind became slow and clouded, with his body more and more craving for pleasure. Finally Ahsoka made one pig push into his mouth and her sweet and musky precum made its way onto his tongue. It was the sweetest and most delicate thing at the same time, he thought, as huge way of pheromones and hormones flooded his body, making sure he would be submissive. At first Ahsoka let him slowly lick her entire (admirable) lenght, but then she guided him deeper and deeper. She now penetrated his unguarded throat and started face-fucking him.

„What a little spoiled slave you are! Take more of it you slut."

Anakin felt weird mix of pure pleasure and humiliation, which he now was starting to enjoy. His head bobbed up and down in repetetive motion. Ahsoka was getting closer and closer to orgasm. Finally she spasmed, while holding his head with both hands, ejaculating so much, that it filled his entire mouth and Skywalker now had to swallow. Tired, feeling violated, wanting to breathe more air that was so unjustly denied to him, with cum dripping out of his mouth, he collapsed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Few weeks later, on Coruscant.

Anakin was now absolutely addicted to the cock of his beautiful padawan, her cum was literally his drug. After waking up in bed of his expensive hotel room on higher level, he had morning wood. Then he turned, and saw her peacefully sleeping next to him, and she had morning wood too, only difference was that hers was much bigger. She slept without clothes or any kind of pajamas on, so when he moved the thin white cloth they used as blankets, as it was relatively warm on Coruscant, he was now looking at her whole body, and it was marvelous; she had perfectly toned sixpack, muscly shoulders, and defined muscles on legs and arms, she also had pair of the best looking plump perky boobs, which grew quite a lot in recent months, oh and her slightly dusty lekku, he wanted to lick them so hard. It was truly a sight, feminine and petite frame, with strenght of lion and virility greater than his own, with big, fat and veiny boner standing proudly up, demanding attention.

After awhile Anakin felt tingling sensation in his stomach and his attention was now purely on her dick. He noticed it was leaking a lot of sweet precum which was drugging him with pheromones. He moved closer to the it, and very carefully, to not awaken Ahsoka, began licking the tip of her cock, so not even a single drip of delicious ambrosia would be wasted. Every time they had sex he would totally lose any control of himself and would become her absolute slave.

After licking the tip, Anakin was not satisfied, he wanted more, much more than that. He took the tip into his mouth and started massaging it with his tongue, in circular motion. He them took the whole 13 cock into his mouth, deepthroating it. Master started out slowly, but gradually picked pace. Then, at the same moment, they both came, Anakin harder than ever before, out of pure pleasure that was being submissed by his padawan and serving her.

This awakened Ahsoka, and grabbed Anakins hair so he would have to swallow it all and not gargle her cum out everywhere. He was trying to escape her iron grip, but she just wouldn't budge. Finally, after deepthroating her shaft a few more times just to clean it up, she pulled out and let him breathe. She came a lot, but she was Togruta, and because her species had to mate pretty much all the time, she didn't even rest as her dick was standing erect once again.

Padawan Tano then reached out into one drawer and pulled out pretty big condom, that she inserted on her appendage. Anakin didn't really understand why, but as of now, he didn't care, all he wanted was her large member in his ass. So she approached him, easily lifted his body with her two powerful arms and placed him against a wall. Then Ahsoka slowly inserted her cock into his ass, letting him readjust every time he moaned. Finally, it was all there; Anaking cried out: "Oh fuck you're stretching me so much!" Ahsoka then remembered to use force to grab a cock ring that was lying on her night stand, and to insert it onto Anakins cock, so he wouldn't cum too soon from the overwhelming sensation. Then she started moving, slowly but surely. She grabbed him with one hand and moved him up and down her large member, using him to masturbate. Finally, she didn't even use hands and used force to move him, while he was powerlessly impaled on her cock, in the absolute diplay of her superior virility. To finish off, she changed position by pushing him against the wall again. She was securely holding both of his hands against the wall as she now furiously pounded him with her tool. After awhile Anakin was overtaken by the immeasurable pleasure he was receiving, and tried to cum, but he just couldn't, the ring was stopping him from doing so.

"Ahsoka, please, let me cum, I can't hold it anymooo-" He was cut of by his padawan who suddenly rammed even harder.

"I decide when you cum, you understand that, weakling?"

Anakin tried to finish his sentence, but with every ram into his ass he just couldn't produce any sound other than deep moans.

"Here it comes!" She exclaimed as she came very hard, filling out the entire condom, with cum leaking out, and she came and came gallons more, she just wouldn't stop. At the same time he came too, after she removed the ring with force. Anakin was in pure heaven, for solid half a minute he was cumming, twitching even after nothing was left anymore. Ahsoka soon too stopped her powerful stream.

"Very good Ani, very good."

They rested a bit, and while Ahsoka could continue fucking her master fiercely for the entire day, she was considerate, so she stopped her cock from rising and just studied for some time.

[Half an hour later]

Anakin was now clean again after cold shower, and he was curious about one thing.

"Umm, Ahsoka, I just wanted to know why did you put your condom on? I know through force you don't have any disease or anything for a fact."

Ahsoka calmly replied: "You see, my whole species almost went extinct long time ago on my planet, and remained in low numbers for many thousands of years. We have developed some sexual abilities, and one of them is that our cum has different effect if inserted into female or male species. When inserted into females, they will become more dominant and grow cock and balls, but it will produce Togrutan cum, so if she was to inseminated anyone, pure Togruta would be born. In males however, the cum will make them submissive, rearrange their organs and create uterus with vagina and make Togrutan fetus inside. This is why we reamained as species, using others to reproduce. I don't wanna make you pregrant or cause permanent changes to your biology Anakin."


	3. Chapter 3

On Naboo.

Few days ago, Anakin's vacation month has come up, and he was now free to do whatever he wanted. Of course he went to Naboo, to Padme's personal residence, as he always did, she was his wife afterall. But this time, something was different, something has changed about Padme. He was noticing small thing at first, like when he suddenly turned after meditating and found Padme staring at his ass. Or the fact that she seemed to be a bit taller. Nonetheless, Anakin was quite happy with his stay on Naboo so far.

On the third day, in the morning, they were having breakfast, enjoying the beauty of nature surrounding them. After that they both went to watch green valley from high cliff, sitting on ancient stone bench. Anakin turned to Padme, looking at her lips. She turned her head with predatory lust in her eyes and closed the distance between them. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, and Padme easily won, pushing in, grabbing Anakins face with her hands and gently pushing him down. They kissed for quite some time, lying on each other. Padme decided to bring this to another level when she disconnected their kiss and lifted her husband with her hands, which surprised Anakin, she wasn't that strong a month ago. With Anakin in her arms, she went to her private bedroom, and closed the door with one hand while holding Anakin with the other. She threw him on the bed and began undressing. He did the same, but at the same time noticed Padme's physical changes. When she slowly undid he sexy tunic, he was presented with two muscular arms, plump breasts and rock-hard eightpack, which he couldn't get his eyes off.

"How did you gain all of this and change so fast?" He asked

Padme did not stop undressing, but she answered his question at the same time: "You see, after I met Ahsoka we had sex and she, umm, gave me this." and with that she removed the last piece of cloth and revealed her 12 inches long hard penis, visibly thicker than Ahsoka's. It was throbbing with excitement, ready to fuck someone.

"I have been so horny ever since, masturbating daily, but I still cum ridiculous amounts."

She slowly approached him, crawling closer. "Common Ani, you know you want this."

Padme slowly stroked her hard penis. Slowly but surely precum started to leak out, and Anakin once again started to lose natural fear and unwillingness.

"You horny little dirty slut, come closer!" and with that she grabbed him by one leg and pulled him towards her. At this point Anakin was hypnotized by the pheromones in her precum, and obeyed her every command, and even enjoyed doing so.

"Lick it, slut!" He licked her shaft with precision, sure to cover her entire length with strokes of his wet tongue, then he took her in the mouth and started sucking.

"Faster you brat!" She spanked him on the butt, releasing strange pleasure of humiliation and pain in Anakin.

Finally, when she was close to cumming, she held his head in place with one of her hands, and after roughly face-fucking him, she pulled out just in time to cum on his face. His whole face was now covered in Togrutan semen, with strong pheromones and hormones, and overflowing. Padme wasn't done yet though, having only begun.

She commanded him to lick every single drop of the semen off his face, hands and body, and of her shaft of course. After he'd cleaned up, she turned him onto his four limbs, facing away from her, and before Anakin could even say anything, she sunk her giant cock into his arse in one motion. Anakin cried in pain, and then pleasure as she was starting to ram his G spot. He came multiple times from this immeasurable pleasure of her meat, while Padme was violating his asshole at full speed.

"Ani… Ani… Ani… I'm. I'm gonna… I'm gonna cuu- uum inside you… Ani… So hard… Im gonna fuck give you.. I'm gonna give you children Ani… Togrutan babies…"

At the end she was too fast for Anakin who was trying to catch breath, but couldn't as he was being fucked by stronger and faster Padme. Then she came, he could feel the enormous load travelling up her veiny cock, one after another, giant amounts of Togrutan cum, right into his ass. She came so hard and long that his lower belly actually visibly inflated, as he was leaking cum now.

They were now both lying on the bed, exhausted. Anakin was starting to feel something in his intestines, he could feel his organs being rearranged. After few minutes, he felt tension in his lower area, which was increasingly painfull. When he inpected his body he found out that new opening was created by the alien Ahsoka's cum, that also changed his wife earlier. Not only that, the enlargened stomach area was not getting smaller.

After few more minutes, Padme's cock was rock hard and proudly standing up again, as she was ready for round two. She forced herself his legs, while he was lying on the bed, face-up and kissed him dominantly. She slowly inserted her rod into his new vagina, and after awhile, broke his hymen. Anakin was entirely new to this experience of having female togrutan body parts, but apart from the pain of losing virginity, he loved it. He resumed their kiss only to pin his hands into her back, arching from the pleasure. She was stretching him so muuch!

"Harder, please!"

She fucked him while he was sucking her breast, and at one point, they both came. Anakin was in ectasy: "So this is what it feels like for girls to cum?"

Throughout that day and night, she fucked him several more times, while standing, from behind, while holding Anakin in the air, and many more.

[The end]


End file.
